


noises (i play within my head)

by celesstialdreams



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Memories, Noise (TWEWY), Nonbinary Bito "Rhyme" Raimu, because as always everything i write must have some pinch of hurt, specifically rhymes noise form, uhhh idk what else to tag-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesstialdreams/pseuds/celesstialdreams
Summary: Awareness was fleeting for the Sciurus Cantus. Most of the time, it simply relied on instinct, resting on thecomfort familiar safebeing it recognized as it’s kin. But some moments, a higher level of consciousness surfaced, and it was those moments that left the deepest impression.-Or, Rhyme recovers a memory from the Reaper’s Game.
Relationships: Bito "Beat" Daisukenojo & Bito "Rhyme" Raimu, but like vaguely - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	noises (i play within my head)

**Author's Note:**

> so i may or may not have joined an rp server. and i was only planning to spectate, but not even a day later i picked up rhyme and i have no regrets.
> 
> i wrote this to get more of a handle on how i characterize them, and decided hey i kinda like this actually may as well post it.
> 
> some creative liberties were taken, specifically with rhyme’s noise form-i called it Sciurus Cantus, following the naming conventions of Ovis Cantus, Leo Cantus, etc. with Sciurus meaning squirrel because while they’re not a reaper their noise form is still a human-turned-noise. also like..... it just sounded cool.
> 
> ANYWAYS. thank u for reading, hope u enjoy!
> 
> -polaris
> 
> (title from Lights by Ellie Goulding)

Awareness was fleeting for the Sciurus Cantus. Most of the time, it simply relied on instinct, resting on the  _ comfort familiar safe _ being it recognized as it’s kin. But some moments, a higher level of consciousness surfaced, and it was those moments that left the deepest impression.

One such moment was when it encountered the Game Master, Mitsuki Konishi.

A wave of icy cold washed over it, static filling it’s ears for a moment and drowning out the sounds of the kin and the partner. The Sciurus hissed at the unfamiliar vibe, knowing instinctively from the power the void queen emanated this was not a Reaper to be trifled with. It hooked its claws into the kin’s soft fur covering, hiding behind it, and the kin and the partner finally took notice of the terrifying presence.

Though the Sciurus couldn’t understand the noises being made, the tone was clear enough. The void queen’s voice was smooth and condescending, every bit as icy as her presence, bitter and so, so cold. The kin snapped back with all his strength, but her words were getting to him, freezing over his resolve. It chittered quietly on it’s perch, concerned, bringing the Reaper’s piercing gaze to it.

Under the predatory glare, it froze, unable to do a thing. Quick as lightning, the void queen reached out and snatched the Sciurus from the safety of it’s kin, squeezing tight on it’s fragile form. The cold fingers covered it’s face, but out of the corner of it’s eye it could still see the kin, fury and desperation flaring in equal measures. The Sciurus longed to break free of the clutches of the Reaper and return to it’s kin, alleviate his fear, but the void queen just strengthened her grip at it’s struggling, and continued to speak.

Her voice grew ever colder, chilling the Sciurus Cantus down to it’s core, and the kin surely felt the same way if his cry was any indication. It stretched out a claw towards his voice, reaching for the  _ familiar safety kin. _

_~~ “Since this seems to be distracting you...” ~~_

~~~~

~~~~

~~_ “NO! Don’t you do it, yo!” _~~

She squeezed tighter, and tighter, and tighter still. Static roared in it’s ears, the only other discernible sound the biting giggle of the void queen.

And then...

Darkness. Please, please, not the darkness, no more, not again, not the cold, suffocating, can’t breathe, where is the safety, where is kin, trapped, can’t breathe,  _ can’t breathe- _

Rhyme shot up with a gasp, inhaling air greedily like a drowning man breaching the surface. Static buzzed in their ears, burying the sounds of their uneven breaths, thoughts frazzled and misplaced. The animalistic imprint of their time spent as a noise screeched at Rhyme, whispering

_ hide, hide, get out of sight, can’t go back, can’t be trapped. _

and it took all their willpower to keep themself from diving out the window. 

They were no stranger to these kinds of dreams; while their consciousness was... limited as the Sciurus, it was still them at it’s core, and the imprint the noise form had left on them extended far beyond certain instincts and abilities. The memories were still buried deep within, and sometimes they rose to the forefront of their mind, but oftentimes they were simply fleeting feelings and instincts. This memory, however, was the clearest one they’d reclaimed yet. 

Rhyme took a deep breath, trying to calm the uneven rhythm, steadfastly ignoring the shaking that plagued their body. Slowly, the static faded from their senses, leaving only the nighttime city ambience. Turning to their bedroom door, Rhyme stilled, listening for the sound of footsteps that would indicate their brother had been woken by their distress. Hearing nothing, they let out the breath they’d been holding in a sigh of relief, grateful that Beat was still resting.

Usually, Rhyme would tell their brother about the imprints they’d recover from their noise form. It wasn’t something to hide, and since he had always been with them when they were released from the pin, he could help them make sense of what they felt. But this memory....

Well. It wasn’t hard for Rhyme to recognize that look of desperation on Beat’s face when the Sciurus had been snatched by the Reaper. Bringing up their vision would only dig up bad memories. And besides, Rhyme didn’t need Beat to explain what had happened there-they could recall it clearly. There was no reason to mention it to anyone.

So this memory... this memory, Rhyme decided, they would keep to themself.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr and see me surface once a month to reblog rhyme posts at [celesstialdreams](https://celesstialdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
